We're Same ! Ninja's Story
by Aozora 'Kin'jirou Akakushii
Summary: Sasuke adalah orang yang pernah menolong Aoki saat penentuan takdir keluarganya. Aoki kecil yang masih sangat polos, hanya mengingat nama dan wajahnya saja. Setelah sekian lama, Aoki bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke.


Yeeii~yy !

Ini DEBUT (entah debut apa)

Sebenarnya bukan Fic pertama. Pokoknya Yoroshii~ku na !

*Dogeza-ing*

CUKUP di situ dulu salam pembuka dari saya.

*Ditabok sama tabokers (?)* - *Readers : Pembukaan apaan tuh ? Nggak jadi baca !*

Author : Jangan ! *Meyuk-meyuk kaki readers. Mampir sebentar aja.

*Maksa*

Silahkan Enjo~yy.

We're Same ! *Ninja's Story*

Disclaimer :: Dengan berat badan- maksudnya hati.

Saya menyatakan Naruto punya om Ma-Masashi Ki-Kishi-Kishimoto.

Tapi cerita ini ASLI lahir dari otak saya.

Pairing

Sasuke Uchiha (Shippuden v.) – Aoki Settoukoi/Aoki Aikaze (OOC)

Rated :

T (Teen) *Apa iya ?*

Warning !

Gaje; OOC inside; Abal-abal; Typo ? Shouta ? *Maybe* (Belum tau yang lain)

Don't Like ? Just Don't Read ! Easy Right ?

. . . . . . .

_Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

"Itu dia ! Cepat kejar ! Jangan biarkan dia lolos !" Suara derapan sepatu kuda terdengar berpacu dengan angin. Menjadi irama musik di malam yang sepi di sebuah hutan perbatasan antara desa Konoha dan desa Suna.

_Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.._

_Aku.. Sudah tidak kuat.._

Jauh di depan pasukan berkuda itu, tampak seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut biru pendeknya dan mata dark blue-nya yang bersatu dengan kegelapan malam tengah berlari sekuat tenaga. Mencoba melarikan diri dari pasukan berkuda yang mengejarnya.

"Sial ! Kalau terus begini bisa-bisa aku tertangkap"

Anak perempuan yang bernama Aoki itu menunduk sambil terus berlari dan menggenggam erat sebuah gulungan yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"_Hosh.. _Aku.. Harus segera mengelabui mereka"

Di tengah nafasnya yang sudah tersengal-sengal. Aoki memikirkan berbagai ide untuk bisa lolos dari kejaran pasukan berkuda itu. Namun, tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya sudah terjun tanpa sengaja kedalam sebuah jurang.

"Wa- Waaaaaaaaa !" Byuurr.

Suara teriakan nyaring dan gemercik air yang dahsyat adalah hal yang terakhir didengar oleh pasukan berkuda itu. Mereka langsung berhenti mendadak tepat di mulut jurang. "Cihh ! Sial.. Sial.. Sial ! Dia berhasil kabur membawa gulungan itu !" Kata sang pemimpin pasukan. "Terpaksa kita kembali membawa kabar buruk" Lanjutnya sambil membalikan arah kudanya. Berlari menjauh dari jurang yang diikuti anak buahnya.

Aoki's POV

_Ughh.. Kepalaku berat.. Mataku tak bisa di buka._

_Apa mungkin ini sudah waktuku ?_

_Tapi.. Masih banyak yang harus ku selesaikan.._

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dengan paksa. Pandanganku kabur. Lalu aku duduk dan berdiri parlahan-lahan tanpa mempedulikan rasa nyeri yang terasa di tubuhku. Berjalan tertatih-tatih karena telapak kakiku terasa sakit akibat tertusuk bebatuan di sungai yang berada di dasar jurang.

End Of Aoki's POV

"Ughh.. Kok aku bisa sesial ini sih ?"

Aoki menggerutu di sepanjang jalannya yang tak tentu arah dan hanya bergantung pada insting ninjanya. Tak sampai 5 menit perjalanan, Aoki tiba di sebuah lembah yang indah. Beralunkan suara gemercik air terjun.

"Uwaaah.. Indahnya" Pemandangan yang terlihat di depan matanya itu terlihat indah meskipun pengelihatannya kabur. Warna hijau dan biru bersatu dengan berbagai macam warna. Beragam macam bunga tumbuh dengan bebas. Aroma buah-buahan tercium menusuk hidung.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan beristirahat disini dulu untuk sementara"

Aoki lalu duduk di sebuah batu yang besar. Beralaskan tikar lumut yang tipis hingga tak berbahaya akan licin. Kakinya perlahan-lahan turun memasuki sungai kecil yang dingin akibat air gunung. Darah segar yang mengalir dari telapak kakinya mengikuti arus sungai, layaknya benang merah yang hanyut.

Aoki's POV

_Aku.. Memang bodoh._

_Seharusnya aku tidak megatakan hal 'itu'._

_Ayah.. Ibu.. Maaf._

End Of Aoki's POV

"Oi.." Seseorang dengan model-rambut-pantat-ayam tiba-tiba muncul tepat di belakangnya. Suaranya yang nge-bass membuat Aoki terkejut, tersadar dari lamunannya, dan hampir jatuh dari batu itu.

_Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini.._

Aoki menoleh kebelakang. Memastikan pemilik suara itu. Dan, benar ! Ia mengenal pemilik suara itu.

"Sa-Sa.. Sasuke-Senpai ?"

Ya. Sasuke lah pemiliknya. Orang yang pernah menolong Aoki saat dia dan keluarganya hampir diusir dari Konoha oleh seorang saudagar kaya. Sejak saat itu, dia menghormati dan mengagumi Sasuke dan memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan senpai.

"Hn ?" Sasuke kebingungan karena Aoki terus menatapnya.

"A-apa kau ingat aku, senpai ?"

Sasuke hanya membalas kata-kata Aoki dengan tatapan lama dan tajam yang membuat pipi Aoki memerah dan membuang muka.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau disini terus. Udara disekitar sini akan berubah drastis saat bulan muncul. Lebih baik kau cari tempat peristirahataan yang lebih hangat" Sambungnya lagi.

"I-iya, te-terima kasih, senpai"

Sasuke lalu berjalan pergi memasuki hutan. Aoki hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari tatapannya.

TBC

. . . . . . .

APAAN NIH ? *Frustasi*

Pendek banget ! Gaje banget ! Typo banget (?) ! Aneh banget ! Gila banget !

Waktu baca Fic ini, itulah reaksi dari kakak sepupu Ao.

Trus dia nanya "Loh ? Kok Aoki ada dua ?"

Itu sih masih Hi-mi-tsu3 *Di blender*

Yaaaaah.. Ao memang sengaja buat pendek.

Kalau di terima oleh masyarakat FFn (?) bakalan lanjutin dengan semangat.

Kalau nggak.. Yaaa.. Mau tak mau harus dilanjutin.

Jangan lupa Rippyuu~nya yaaaa..

-Love, Ao- XDXD


End file.
